millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Haluatko miljonääriksi?
Haluatko miljonääriksi? (literally: Do you want to become a millionaire?) is the Finnish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The version has been aired on three occasions: 1999–2005 on Nelonen (hosted by Lasse Lehtinen), 2005–2007 on MTV3 (hosted by Ville Klinga), and since 2016 on Nelonen (hosted by Jaajo Linnonmaa). The version is spoken in Finnish. No one has won the top prize in the version. The biggest win was in 2002, when a contestant, an 18-year-old student Markku Rikola, won €70,000 while the biggest prize was €200,000 (resigned of answering on the 14th question). Money trees Lifelines There are three lifelines (oljenkorsi in Finnish) available to all contestants. * 50/50: The computer eliminates two incorrect answers, leaving one incorrect answer and the correct answer. * [[Phone-a-Friend|'Kilauta kaverille']] (Phone-a-Friend): The contestant calls one of up to three friends who provided their phone numbers in advance. The contestant has 30 seconds to read the question and answer choices to the friend who then has the remaining time to offer input. * Kysy yleisöltä (Ask 3 of the Audience, 2016-): When used, audience members who think they know the answer stand up, and the contestant must pick three of them by looks only, and then discuss with them about the question. The contestant may or may not choose any answer after that. If the contestant chooses the suggested answer and it proves to be correct, each audience member who got it correct will receive a gift card of Scandic Hotels (in the 2016 spring season) or a €99 gift card of the telecommunications company DNA (in the 2016 autumn season). Former Lifelines * [[Ask the Audience|'Kysy katsomolta']] (Ask the Audience, 1999–2007): Audience members use touch pads to designate what they believe the correct answer to be. The audience choosing each specific option is displayed to the contestant. Seasons * 1999 autumn (12 November — 31 December, 21 episodes) * 2000 spring (14 April — 14 May, 15 episodes) * 2000 autumn (15 October — 3 December, 18 episodes) * 2001 spring (4 February 4 — 8 April, 10 episodes) * 2001 autumn (7 October — 9 December, 10 episodes) * 2002 spring (24 February — 28 April, 10 episodes) * 2002 autumn (11 October — 15 December, 30 episodes) * 2003 spring (14 February — 20 April, 30 episodes) * 2003 autumn (24 August — 28 December, 20 episodes) * 2004 spring (25 January — 23 May, 18 episodes) * 2004 autumn (5 September — 5 December, 14 episodes) * 2005 spring (30 January — 15 May, 16 episodes) * 2005 autumn (3 September — 17 December, 16 episodes) * 2006 spring (25 February — 3 June, 14 episodes) * 2006 autumn (7 October — 23 December, 12 episodes) * 2007 spring (14 January — 4 March, 8 episodes) * 2016 spring (23 January — 9 April, 12 episodes) * 2016 autumn (3 September — 3 December, 14 episodes) * 2017 spring (11 February — 27 May, 16 episodes) * 2017 autumn (2 September — 9 December, 15 episodes) * 2018 spring (10 February — 26 May, 16 episodes) * 2018 autumn (1 September — 8 December, 15 episodes) * 2019 spring (16 February — 31 May, 18 episodes) * 2019 autumn (14 September — 16 November, 10 episodes) * 2020 spring (15 episodes?) Biggest winners (on Finnish markka) 350,000 mk winners * Jyrki Pitkäjärvi (November 10, 2000) 250,000 mk winners * Anne Saari (April 22-23, 2000) * Timo Toivonen (April 23-28, 2000) Other winners (on Finnish markka) 100,000 mk winners * Heikki Keränen (April 15-16, 2000) * Sanna (October 21-28, 2001) 75,000 mk winners *Mirja Muurinen (November 27, 1999) *Richard Wanamo (December 18, 1999) *Jarmo Perttunen (April 21, 2000) *Jaana Marja-aho (April 28-29, 2000) *Timo Kuukasjärvi (May 6, 2000) *Pekka Myllylä (May 7, 2000) *Pekka Ahtola (November 3, 2000) *Mikko Rekimies (November 4, 2000) *Eija Ijäs (November 11, 2000) *Petri Riikonen (November 17, 2000) *Aki Hietaharju (December 2, 2000) *Iiro Toivanen (December 3, 2000) 50,000 mk winners *Kari Korhonen (April 14, 2000) *Antti Vanne (May 14, 2000) *Mikko Nurmi (November 12, 2000) *Kimmo Tenhovirta (November 19, 2000) *Jesse Virtanen (November 24, 2000) *Anna Puhakka (Decemer 1, 2000) *Mikko Myllymaa (December 2, 2000) *Henkka Hyppönen (February 4, 2001) 30,000 mk winners *Risto Ruotsalainen (December 12-17, 1999) *Hannu Sinisalo (April 29, 2000) *Risto Rainio (May 12, 2000) *Tuula Puranen (November 17, 2000) *Risto Mikkonen (November 25, 2000) *Hannu Mönkkönen (December 3, 2000) *Irina Krohn (February 4, 2001) *Jussi Kivimäki (October 28, 2001) 10,000 mk winners *Eero Ylitalo (November 27-28, 1999) *Timo Toivonen (December 17, 1999) *Olli-Matti Hurme (December 17-18, 1999; April 22, 2000) *Harri Ojala (December 19, 1999) *Jarmo Jalonen (April 29-30, 2000) *Yrjö Ikonen (April 30-May 5, 2000) *Lars Timberg (May 5, 2000) *Pertti Siuvatti (May 13, 2000) *Janne Salonen (November 18, 2000) *Jari Roive (November 18, 2000) *Janne Oljakka (November 24, 2000) *Marko Aalto (November 26, 2000) *Sami Aintila (November 26, 2000) *Jari Sillanpää (February 4, 2001) *Janne Käki (October 28, 2001) 5,000 mk winners * Anitra Ahtola (February 4, 2001) 0 mk winners * Reijo Laaksonen (May 7-12, 2000) Biggest winners (on Euro) €70,000 winners * Markku Rikola (October 12, 2002) €60,000 winners *Janica Halminen (October 29, 2016) *Antti Ahonen (April 22, 2017) *Riina Solja (May 26, 2018) Other winners (on Euro) €30,000 winners * Antti Kihlström (2003) * Olli-Pekka Sysinoro (August 24, 2003) * David Viljanen (February 6-13, 2016) * Elina Valovirta and Ville Kulju (February 11, 2017) * Lilli Konttinen (May 20, 2017) * Risto Katila (October 21, 2017) * Natasha Saarti (March 10, 2018) * Riku Vuorinen (October 27, 2018) * Pasi Pennanen (December 1, 2018) * Matias Vanhanen (March 16, 2019) * Eira Malinen (April 6, 2019) * Mika Ruonakoski (May 11, 2019) * Sanna Santahuhta (May 11, 2019) * Lenni and Silvia (May 17, 2019) * Pekka Karppi (October 26, 2019) * Mervi Kivistö (November 9, 2019) * Ossi Hentunen (November 16, 2019) €20,000 winners * Jussi Halli (August 29, 2003) * Mika Lartama (September 19, 2004) €15,000 winners * Lasse Laitinen (October 22, 2016) * Hanna Matinmikko (April 29, 2017) * Juhi Juntura and Lia Sinijärvi (September 9, 2017) * Minttu Eskonniemi (November 4, 2017) * Ilkka Järviluoma (November 11, 2017) * Miika Ryynänen (April 6, 2019) €12,000 winners * Kimmo Pesonen (2002) €10,000 winners * Virve (December 10, 2005) * Mari Julku (2006) * Salli Saimovaara (March 5-12, 2016) * Joonas Malinen (March 19-26, 2016) * Jukka Voutilainen (September 3, 2016) * Miikka Jokela (October 8, 2016) * Aino-Maija Muntila (October 15, 2016) * Katariina Keinonen (November 5, 2016) * Heidi Lintinen (November 12, 2016) * Viljami Rahikainen (December 3, 2016) * Joel Lindvall (February 25, 2017) * Jarkko J. Saarinen (March 18, 2017) * Heli Luotola (April 8, 2017) * Jaakko Laitila (May 6, 2017) * Karoliina Pirhonen (May 27, 2017) * Sessi Hautala and Emma Salonen (September 2, 2017) * Simo Kekäläinen (September 16, 2017) * Laura Paasivaara (September 30, 2017) * Miska Wallenius (October 7, 2017) * Leo Piirto (October 14, 2017) * Riku Rantala and Mariieveronica (February 10, 2018) * Jannika B and Aku Hirviniemi (February 17, 2018) * Jaakko Henttonen (March 31, 2018) * Anastasia Amargianitakis (March 31, 2018) * Elias Aalto (April 14, 2018) * Pasi Rauta (May 19, 2018) * Kimmo Vehviläinen and Harri Moisio (September 1, 2018) * Andrey and Konsta (September 15, 2018) * Janne Käki (September 29, 2018) * Katri Tapio (November 17, 2018) * Saana and Sauli Koskinen (February 16, 2019) * Sanna Asikainen (March 30, 2019) * Eeva-Maria Pykäläinen (April 20, 2019) * Eevert and Asser (May 17, 2019) * Riku Nieminen and Leena Pöysti (September 21, 2019) * Lauri Hartikainen (October 5, 2019) * Pirjo Holappa (October 19, 2019) * Tiina Nurminen (November 2, 2019) * Milla Haura (November 16, 2019) €7,000 winners * Matias Hildén (January 23-30, 2016) * Suvi Ollanketo (February 13-20, 2016) * Simo Rantanen (February 27-March 5, 2016) * Harri Mäkivuokko (April 2-9, 2016) * Jukka Vornanen (September 24, 2016) * Pertti Salo (March 4, 2017) * Olli Nuorsaari (October 28, 2017) * Erkki Eerola (November 25, 2017) * Hanna Parhaniemi (December 9, 2017) * Aleksi Aalto (March 17, 2018) * Aku Jussila (March 17, 2018) * Jyri Liukko (April 28, 2018) * Tony Latva (September 22, 2018) * Benjamin Sutton (October 6, 2018) * Mikko Vesamäki (December 8, 2018) * Minnamaria Salminen (March 16, 2019) * Kare and Leevi (May 3, 2019) €5,000 winners * Satu (February 18-25, 2007) * Markus Hanski (March 12-19, 2016) * Jussi Tuimala (March 26, 2016) * Johanna Laine (December 3, 2016) * Mira Holappa (March 11, 2017) * Hanna Gröndahl (March 25, 2017) * Joni Suvanto (October 6, 2018) * Jukka Joutsiniemi (November 10, 2018) * Joonatan Laine (March 2, 2019) * Camilla Lyhteilä (March 23, 2019) * Juha Pusa (April 13, 2019) * Perttu Lahtinen (April 27, 2019) * Inari and Meea (May 10, 2019) * Miska and Eemil (May 24, 2019) €3,000 winners * Mika Tervakangas (April 15, 2017) * Ville Korpiluoto (November 11, 2017) * Tapani Hyvönen (November 18, 2017) * Anne Roth (February 24, 2018) * Laura Nyman (April 14, 2018) * Emmi Järvi (May 12, 2018) €2,000 winners * Petteri Ahomaa (August 29, 2003) * Janne Virtanen (August 29, 2003) * Peter Nyman (August 29, 2003) * Siru Heinikoski (February 25, 2007) * Tuija Huusko (March 5, 2016) * Laura Mattila (October 20, 2018) €1,000 winners * Sami Salpavuori (January 30, 2016) * Ari Pitkäranta (February 6, 2016) * Friida Kenraali (February 20, 2016) * Joonas Palkonen (February 27, 2016) * Jennifer Ståhlberg (April 2, 2016) * Lauri Puustinen (April 9, 2016) * Veera Smidt (September 10, 2016) * Jessiina Nurmela (September 10, 2016) * Henri Heinola (September 17, 2016) * Teemu Rissanen (September 24, 2016) * Mikael Fraunberg (October 1, 2016) * Anni Ahnger (October 8, 2016) * Sami Rasimus (November 5, 2016) * Mikko Rantala (November 19, 2016) * Juha-Matti Mikkolainen (November 19, 2016) * Minttu Ripatti (November 26, 2016) * Jenni Elfvengren and Jan Elfvengren (February 18, 2017) * Jan Kettula (February 25, 2017) * Mikko Oittinen (March 18, 2017) * Moona Kuvaja (April 1, 2017) * Jonne Härkänen (April 8, 2017) * Kari Kauko (May 6, 2017) * Laura Ntreh (May 13, 2017) * Marko Jantunen (May 27, 2017) * Elias Sutinen (September 9, 2017) * Maija Kontturi (September 23, 2017) * Jukka Limo (September 23, 2017) * Heikki Vänttinen (October 21, 2017) * Tytti Liukka (October 21, 2017) * Kalle Varonen (October 28, 2017) * Noora Nummikari (November 25, 2017) * Laura Åkerlund (December 2, 2017) * Pekka Niskanen (December 2, 2017) * Sakari Saaristo (December 9, 2017) * Vesa Känä (February 17, 2018) * Miika Laitinen (March 3, 2018) * Tero Tyvijärvi (March 3, 2018) * Launo Haapamäki (March 24, 2018) * Ninni Jolkkonen (April 7, 2018) * Hanna Kivimäki (April 21, 2018) * Tom Miller (April 28, 2018) * Aapeli Helkkula (May 5, 2018) * Usama Al-Wattar (May 5, 2018) * Tinni Wickström and Jone Nikula (September 1, 2018) * Emma and Inga (September 8, 2018) * Vilma Räikkönen (September 29, 2018) * Miku Malinen (October 13, 2018) * Karoliina Virkki (October 20, 2018) * Jessiina Savo (November 3, 2018) * Tiina Arponen (November 3, 2018) * Teemu Pitkänen (November 17, 2018) * Tuuli Vähämäki (November 24, 2018) * Henri Höytiä (December 8, 2018) * Vilma Koski (February 23, 2019) * Annika Nykänen (March 2, 2019) * Samuel Tenhunen (March 9, 2019) * Karri Esala (April 20, 2019) * Annika Hagros (May 4, 2019) * Noora-Sofia and Eva (May 24, 2019) * Roni and Onni (May 31, 2019) * Anni and Venla (May 31, 2019) * Roni and Mike Bäck (September 14, 2019) * Jonna Jauhiainen (September 28, 2019) * Veera Rantanen (October 5, 2019) * Jarmo Poukkula (October 12, 2019) €700 winners * Ville Karpio (February 20, 2016) * Inka Järvinen (May 19, 2018) €500 winners * Maarit Soukka (April 9, 2016) €0 winners * Unknown Contestant (200x) * Enna Koskelainen (January 23, 2016) * Elina Mäntyniemi (January 30, 2016) * Petteri Sääskilahti (March 12, 2016) * Juulia Raivio (October 1, 2016) * Johannes Hidén (October 1, 2016) * Mikko Solja (March 25, 2017) * Tatu Tikkanen (May 13, 2017) * Mikko Jalovaara (September 30, 2017) * Mikael Nyberg (November 18, 2017) * Mikael Ahlfors (February 24, 2018) * Jutta Karjalainen (April 21, 2018) * Eemeli Fyhr (May 12, 2018) * Sara Valonen (May 26, 2018) * Mike and Roni Bäck (February 16, 2019) * Tuulevi Kuisma (April 20, 2019) * Tuomas Rouvali (May 11, 2019) * Riitta Kontiola (September 28, 2019) Sponsors * jippii.fi (1999) * Reader's Digest (Valitut Palat) (1999-2000) * Symsam (2001-2005) Trivia * Number of contestants: almost 800 (over 200 of them get to the Hot Seat) (as of 13 December, 2003) * Total winnings: over 2 million euros (as of 13 December 2003) * On 15 November, 2002 the 100th episode was aired. * The biggest winning in the game was won by Markku Rikola (broadcast on October 12, 2002), which reached the 14th question and won €70,000 when the main prize was €200,000. The biggest prize in 350,000 mk was taken by Jyrki Pitkäjärvi November 10, 2000), as well as 250,000 mk were won by Anne Saari and Timo Toivonen (broadcasts on April 23 and 28, 2000) with the main prize of 1,000,000 mk. * In the revived version, three players, Janica Halminen (aired on October 29, 2016), Antti Ahonen (aired on April 22, 2017), and Riina Solja (aired on May 26, 2018), were able to reach 14 questions worth €200,000, winning €60,000, double the David Viljanen record (aired on February 13, 2016), who was able to reach the 13th question worth €60,000, having left from €30,000. Also this amount has become the largest for the last 14 years. The smallest win that the player has taken is only €500. * The highest participant in the Finnish version is Ville Karpio from the city of Helsinki, whose length was 206 centimeters. * Shooting of the revived version takes place in 2016-2017 in Herttoniemi, a suburb of Helsinki. * In the release of March 11, 2017, there was a very rare case, when two qualifying rounds were held in a row due to the fact that none of the 6 players had coped with the first qualifying round. Logos File:HMlogo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? logo 2000–2007 File:HM1999.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 1999–2000 File:HM_cb_logo.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? commercial break logo from 2005 File:HM2007.jpg|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro 2005–2007 File:HM2016.png|Haluatko miljonääriksi? intro with 2016 See also Link: * The official website (in Finnish) * The official Facebook page * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in English) * Wikipedia: Haluatko miljonääriksi? (in Finnish) * Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions